matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Brig. Gen. Frederick N. Carr
Col. Frederick N. (Nakamura) Carr (フレデリック カー) is the high-ranking colonel of Armed Forces of United Blocks. |height = 1.88 m |weight = Japanese-American |eyes = Dark blue |hair = Black |Weapon(s) = *Elephant Hunter Mk.II *Impulse Assault Rifle Mk.II *"Rampage" *Military Eagles *Combat Knife |Equipment = *Bullet-Proof Vest *Frag Grenade }} Appearance He is a well-built American man of Japanese descent. He has black hair, dark-blue eye color, and a large nose. In his military appearance, he dons the desert-camouflage military uniform and the bullet-proof vest with two front pockets and the "US ARMY" embroidery. He also wears the brown boots. His second military uniform consists of the plate carrier, reinforced helmet, brown gloves, desert-camouflaged uniform (same as that of the first uniform), arm/knee/haunch pads, and the bullet-proof vest. Biography *He was born in September 26, 1983 in San Francisco, California, United Blocks. He traces his grandparents (who immigrated to the United Blocks after the Hiroshima H-Bomb attack) to the post-world war year in America where the Japanese people residing there suffered discrimination and were even called "Jap" (a contemptuous term used to refer to a Japanese person¹). His father was an American while his mother was a Japanese. While in the elementary years, his dream to become a soldier was opposed by his father while his mother supported his dream, knowing that he would show patriotism, but he decided to temporarily cast aside his dream until he finished high school so as not to anger his father. Finally, he entered the military school after he finished his high school at the age of 17 to become a soldier. It is known that he can speak both English and Japanese (due to his ancestry) fluently. *During his visit to Japan, he met his distant relatives that his parents have contact with with e-mail or telegraph (during the older times). There, he met Althea Furukawa, who is more than 10 years younger than him and more than twice lighter than him, who will soon become his girlfriend and became friends with one of her friends. History *Carr enlisted himself as a soldier in the military school as he wished after graduating high school. In a long run, he enjoyed his life in the military school as he is ready to be a future soldier. He graduated from the military school 5 years later. After graduation, he enlisted himself in the army as a Private. There, he introduced himself before the large groups of combined new and old soldiers. He also explained his strengths and weaknesses and his talents. As well, he said he was skilled with sniper weapons, and thus said he will be helping the soldiers (as well as people) that are in need. After he explained in front of the audiences, the audiences have congratulated and later became friends with him. Fazed with multiple soldiers, he was shocked that he knew that he gained support among the soldiers. Nevertheless, he tried to be modest at first. *When not in active duty, he enjoys the following activities: **Exercising **Target practicing **Weapon testing for effectiveness evaluation **Occasionally meeting his distant relatives **Talking to fellow high-ranking officers (if these people jave time). **Playing first-person shooter games (ocassionally when the war or terrorism did not occur) **Training fellow soldiers to be fit for war 2019 Middle East Attacks More information about this conflict is here. *As the terrorists have been commonplace in Middle East, there are local polices who struggled to keep the terrorists from plaguing their country from terrorist attacks. As terrorism worsened, many countries have faced their ultimate enemy. Aware of this, Colonel Carr have told his superiors about that if the army will be dispatched to the Middle East to fight against the terrorists. His superiors have told him that they are ready for the combat. What shocked Colonel Carr even more is that whenever the terrorists are driven out of their country just to commit terrorist acts elsewhere, since he knew that his distant relatives from Japan will be plagued with terrorist threats from outsiders. *Hours later, he and the fellow soldiers (high-ranking and normal) that are assigned for desert warfare are dispatched to the Middle East to fight against millions of terrorists that have been plaguing the citizens in the Middle East. However, it is not only Middle East that are plagued with terrorism, but also around the world who are greeted with the terrorist activities from Middle East, such as in Japan, China, Greece, and many more. As there are many Middle East terrorists being in many countries to sow terror, the army have realized that they are outnumbered by terrorist from one to four. Having learned from this, Colonel Carr began to respect his superiors as he was commanded to ask for its allied countries for assistance. These countries include Japan, Germany, Australia, United Kingdom, and Belgium. *Fortunately, Colonel Carr was able to keep the terrorists at bay by summoning his soldiers equipped with high-powered and accurate assault rifles so as to snipe the terrorist in extremely long range just with automatic fire. *Later, after three years of fighting, the remaining 157 terrorists who survived have been forced to surrender seeing that everything is hopeless. They have been in the international tribunal for their crimes against humanity. During the trial, Colonel Carr held his role as the supervisor for the trial to ensure safety and order, which means, no outbursts, no nothing. After months of trial, the verdict has been decided. During the execution, he ensured that no photography of any kind is allowed during the execution so as not to antagonize the country of the terrorists. Personality *Colonel Carr is a soldier with a firm fighting spirit, even to the point of being trigger-happy for weeks when the war raged. However, deep in his heart, he has a caring personality to the people who are in need (including the wounded soldiers of the allied forces and their respective military leaders). Quote *''"All's day at work!"'' -Frederick N. Carr after the war is over *''"Am I good or what?"'' -Col. Frederick N. Carr after firing the enemy from afar using a sniper weapon *''"Hey! I see the enemy coming!"'' -Col. Frederick Carr after noticing the enemies attempting to invade their base. *''"Catch you later suckers. You aren't going nowhere!"'' -Col. Frederick Carr encounters the enemies escaping (out of fear) *''"S---!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"'' -Col. Frederick Carr screaming in despair after accidentally shooting Teddy Nakamura *''"Sigh... At least we have been doing our best!"'' -Col. Frederick Carr after the shootout is over. *''"You think you showed your effort? You are not worth my ordinance, punk."'' -Col. Frederick Carr taunting on one of the leaders of the underground small-scale terrorist organization. *''"Nobody does that to Colonel and just walks away from it."'' -Col. Frederick Carr after being almost hit by a stray bullet Abilities *Bullet-Proof Vest = Severely reduces enemy damage, disables ALL negative effects. It as well nullifies all one-shot kill possibilities even from overpowered weapons (including the same that resulted from the infamous powercreeping 14.1.0 update). *'Sniper Rifle' = Deals devastating damage on enemies (the hesdshot is even worse). *'Melee' = Unleashes the Combat Knife as a malee weapon when in face-to-face combat. *'Frag Grenade' = Hurls the said grenade to deal massive blast radius on enemies. *'Bayonet' = Unleashes the secondary attack using the sniper weapon. *'Automatic Rifle' = Uses the Killer Rifle to unleash multiple bullets at once. *'Total Destruction' = Equips the "Rampage" to swarm high-fire rate bullets combined with 100000-round box magazine and perfect accuracy, dealing devastating damage *'Combo Attack' = Use ALL of the above abilities at once. Relationships *Ursula Carr, his niece *Teddy Nakamura, his distant friend *Mimi Furukawa, his distant friend Physical Attributes *Height: 1.88 m *Weight: 90 kg *BMI: 25.5 *Blood type: B Trivia *He shares the same height of Bill Clinton, the former president in the US. **He is as well the tallest character in the game, standing 6'2". **He is he heaviest of all character, weighing 90 kg. *He is one of the soldiers who have trigger-happy tendencies when going into war. *He is seen blindfiring with his Killer Rifle. *The day he was born is concurrent to the real-world event = The nuclear false arms incident. *He seems to have interest in Humvee, the armored vehicle for military purposes. *In one mission, if the player controlling him kills Teddy Nakamura in the delicate situation wherein the enemy groups have kidnapped her, in the cutscene he can be seen screaming in despair when he approaches her cadaver, hence resulting to evem more multifaceted problems. **In that case, without Teddy Nakamura, the player controlling him will have a hard time effectively completing the entire mission. **If Teddy Nakamura is saved by him, then the gameplay will follow the different path where things go easy. *He enjoys equipping the military-themed weapon as one of his signature weapons. **The same goes for the desert-camouflage ones. *He can be seen with the weapon similar to the Nightmare Fuel. Source 1. https://www.dictionary.com/browse/jap Gallery Colonel with cylindrical pump-action shotgun.jpg|Colonel Carr with the weapon similar to that of Nightmare Fuel. Category:Characters Category:Males